<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flower Girl by crazychipmunk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475260">Flower Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazychipmunk/pseuds/crazychipmunk'>crazychipmunk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lovers' Quarrel [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>402, Atsumu is also stupid, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Secret Relationship, Slight Kagehina and Sakuatsu, competitive husbands, married</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:07:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazychipmunk/pseuds/crazychipmunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, all Atsumu could pick out was his athletic trainer calling Argentina’s starting setter a “basic bitch” in English.  </p><p>Atsumu tries to figure out why Team Japan's athletic trainer Iwaizumi Hajime is always fighting Team Argentina's starting setter Oikawa Tohru during official. With a little help (or hinderance) from Kageyama, Hinata, and Ushijima.<br/>Companion piece to "Yellow Card"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lovers' Quarrel [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu_Fluff_Only, My favorite haikyuu fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flower Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back in high school, Atsumu would have shaved his head if it meant he got to punch Osamu’s ugly face during a match without Kita putting him on the next train back to Hyogo. So, as he watched Team Japan’s athletic trainer, Iwaizumi Hajime, hurl verbal abuse at Argentina’s setter from across the net, Atsumu couldn’t believe the Argentinian head coach hadn’t launched a formal complaint with the referee yet.</p><p>At least, Atsumu thought Iwaizumi and Oikawa were hurling insults at each other. They were shouting a rapid mix of Japanese, English, and what he guessed had to be Spanish, that only the two of them seemed to understand. In the end, all Atsumu could pick out was his athletic trainer calling Argentina’s starting setter a “basic bitch” in English.  </p><p>It was to be expected, of course, that a world-class athlete like Oikawa Tohru would be competitive. He obviously hated Ushijima and Kageyama the most, shooting daggers at them from across the court whenever Japan scored a point. Atsumu saw Kageyama twitch a few times, but other than that he didn’t let Oikawa get to him. Volleyball was as much a battle of the mind as it is of the body, but it still made no sense that most of Oikawa’s competitiveness was directed at their trainer. What was Iwaizumi going to do? Get so flustered that he knocked everyone’s sports drinks over?</p><p>Atsumu tried to tell Osamu about it but all his dumb brother had to say was, “Maybe if you spent less time obsessing over dumb drama like this you wouldn’t be riding the bench all the time.”</p><p>Though he hated to admit it, Osamu was right. Figuring out what the deal was between Oikawa and Iwaizumi wasn’t going to help him beat Oikawa. But still, Atsumu wanted to know where Iwaizumi got the balls to yell “Shitty-kawa” at an opposing player on national television. Though to be fair, Oikawa had started it, literally sticking his face in the net to yell at Iwaizumi after Iwaizumi asked the referee to call Oikawa on a double.</p><p>Knowing Iwaizumi was from Miyagi like Kageyama and Ushijima, Atsumu cornered them one day after practice.</p><p>“Hey, have you guys noticed that Iwaizumi and Oikawa seem to hate each other?”</p><p>Kageyama and Ushijima looked back at him stupidly before Kageyama finally opened his mouth, “I don’t know what you mean. They’ve always been like that.”</p><p>“What do you mean always?”</p><p>“Oikawa and Iwaizumi were teammates at Aobajohsai,” Ushijima replied.</p><p>Atsumu’s jaw dropped, “Teammates? In high school? I had no idea."</p><p>“He literally talks about him all the time,” Sakusa said suddenly from behind Atsumu.</p><p>“Omi-kun! Don’t sneak up on me like that!” Atsumu complained.</p><p>Sakusa ignored him, “Iwaizumi never shuts up about Trashy-kawa or Loser-kawa or Crappy-kawa.”</p><p>“How was I supposed to know he was talking about Oikawa?”</p><p>“He literally called him Shitty-kawa to his face last week.”</p><p>“I thought Iwaizumi just called everyone names like that.”  </p><p>Sakusa looked at Atsumu with an incredulous look on his face, like he couldn’t believe this was the idiot responsible for outwitting the opposing team’s defense.</p><p>Kageyama nodded before saying very seriously, “He also calls him Lazy-kawa.”</p><p>Sakusa walked away in disgust wondering how Japan ever managed to win a match.</p><p>Atsumu had to put his investigations on hold for a while because Team Japan was actually not winning matches, having lost to Argentina in all of their most recent fixtures. He could tell that Kageyama and Ushijima were getting frustrated, angrily huffing at Oikawa’s smug smirk whenever Argentina scored a point. However, that was nothing compared to how angry Iwaizumi was.</p><p>During one match, after Oikawa had tricked Japan’s blockers three rallies in a row, he noticed Iwaizumi glaring at him. In response, Oikawa literally turned all the way around and stuck his tongue out at Iwaizumi like a grade schooler. Atsumu heard a loud crack. Iwaizumi had snapped a clipboard in half. One moment it was in his hand and in the next, little shards of wood were flying towards Atsumu like shrapnel. Whatever weird thing Iwaizumi and Oikawa had going on was starting to become hazardous to his health.</p><p>As much as Atsumu wanted to know what deep hatred would compel the normally level-headed athletic trainer to break a wooden clipboard with his bare hands, there were unfortunately more important matters at the moment. The FIVB World Cup was coming up, the last major tournament before the Olympics, and Team Japan was preparing to debut their new secret weapon, Hinata Shoyo.</p><p>The match against Argentina was the final one in the first round and having already handed a calculated loss to the US, Team Japan needed a win if they wanted to make it onto the podium. Atsumu could tell the Miyagi players were on-edge, wary of another beatdown by Oikawa. Not Hinata, however, he was excited, and surprisingly Oikawa also looked happy to see him.</p><p>Next to Atsumu, Kageyama and Iwaizumi looked ready to commit murder as they watched Hinata and Oikawa chatting across the court. Atsumu quietly breathed a sigh of relief that this time, Iwaizumi was holding a sturdy metal clipboard.</p><p>Turns out, Atsumu had nothing to worry about. The Karasuno freak duo was grinding the Argentines to dust. Oikawa was so worked up that Iwaizumi couldn't even glance towards the Argentinian side without Oikawa mouthing “Shut the fuck up” from across the court in three different languages. Iwaizumi looked delighted. Oikawa looked ready to explode. All he needed was for someone to light the fuse. </p><p>Then, Oikawa made a rookie mistake. A footfault on an otherwise brilliant service ace. Atsumu was busy high fiving the other players on the sideline when he heard a loud shout from behind him. He turned to see Iwaizumi rudely gesturing at Oikawa to roll the ball back to their side of the court. Once again, he was speaking that weird mix of Japanese, English, and Spanish that no one understood except Oikawa, who looked like he wanted to eat Iwaizumi alive.</p><p>By now, the two were screaming so loudly and quickly that Atsumu couldn’t even pick out the Japanese words. Suddenly, Hinata gasped next to him, looking fearfully towards Iwaizumi who was pointing at Japan’s currently winning score. Atsumu looked down at Hinata curiously and Hinata quietly translated, “He just said ‘Look at the score, you dumb bitch.’”</p><p>“What? How did you understand that?” Atsumu asked, very impressed.</p><p>Hinata shrugged, “He said the first half of the sentence in Japanese. ‘Dumb’ was in English but Kageyama beat me on an English exam once so he learned all the English words for dumb and would yell them at me when I messed up. And ‘bitch’ is the same word in Spanish and Portuguese.”</p><p>Atsumu didn’t even have time to process the fact that Hinata Shoyo of all people might be the smartest person on Team Japan before he heard a loud bang next to him. Oikawa Tohru, star setter for Team Argentina, had just pelted a volleyball with all his strength at Team Japan’s athletic trainer.</p><p>The referee was already showing Oikawa a yellow card. Atsumu couldn’t believe it. No one could. Once in middle school, Atsumu actually spat on Osamu during a match and he didn’t even get carded then. And here was a fully-grown man getting a yellow card for losing his cool like a toddler. Forget what Osamu said about getting off the bench, Atsumu had to get to the bottom of this. He didn’t know how, but he would, even if it was the last thing he did on the Japan national team.</p><p>Promising himself was one thing, executing was another. Atsumu was scared of Iwaizumi to begin with. That man regularly beat Ushijima in arm wrestling and as demonstrated, could break a clipboard with his bare hands. Not to mention the scary look he got on his face whenever he thought Atsumu was slacking in his training regimen. Also, he was brave enough to yell at Oikawa who was so intimidating Atsumu’s even seen him make the coach flinch.</p><p>Luckily, Atsumu did not have to go through the monumental effort of formulating a plan. God forbid he used his head to do anything that didn’t involve setting a volleyball. As he exited the locker the next day after practice, he saw Iwaizumi talking to the Miyagi crew, now including Hinata.</p><p>“That was quite the lovers’ quarrel, Iwa-senpai,” Hinata was saying, “Oika-senpai looked like he wanted to bash your face in with that volleyball yesterday.”</p><p>Iwaizumi laughed, clearly very happy to have finally beaten Argentina. “I can’t believe Loser-kawa managed to get a yellow card. I hope there were photographers. I want to get a picture framed and sent to him in Argentina.”</p><p><em>Lovers’ quarrel?</em> Atsumu supposed that Iwaizumi and Oikawa argued like a violent, old married couple, but lovers’ quarrel was a pretty weird way to describe it. Before Atsumu could investigate further, Iwaizumi walked off with a wave to start conducting post-practice recovery with the players. Atsumu hurried over to the Miyagi crew before they could disperse.</p><p>“Hey Hinata, why did you say Iwaizumi and Oikawa had a lovers’ quarrel?”</p><p>Hinata looked like he didn’t want to answer the question, but Ushijima answered in his stead.</p><p>“Why wouldn’t he describe it like that? They are lovers.”</p><p>Atsumu choked on his own spit, wheezing, “Don’t make jokes like that, Ushiwaka.”</p><p>“He’s not joking. Iwaizumi-san and Oikawa-san have been married for several years,” Kageyama said without even a hint of sarcasm.</p><p>Atsumu stilled. Ushijima making a joke was already improbable enough, but him and Kageyama cooperating to intentionally mislead him? That was impossible. Atsumu slowly turned towards Hinata, making direct eye contact. Hinata looked like he was deeply regretting ever leaving Brazil, but he gave Atsumu the smallest of nods.</p><p>“WHAT!? MARRIED!?” Atsumu screamed. Hinata hurriedly shushed him and Atsumu lowered his voice to an angry whisper, “What do you mean they’re married?”</p><p>Ushijima looked confused at Atsumu’s question. “Do you not know what marriage is, Miya? Marriage is when a man and woman, well in this case a man and a man.”</p><p>“I know what marriage is, Waka-chan,” Atsumu said, cutting Ushijima off, “Why didn’t you tell me before?”</p><p>Kageyama shrugged, “You never asked.”</p><p>“Ok to be clear. You never told they were married, because I never explicitly asked, ‘Is our athletic trainer, Iwaizumi Hajime, married to Argentina’s starting setter, Oikawa Tohru?’” Kageyama and Ushijima both nodded.</p><p>Atsumu’s face was starting to turn red and Hinata quickly explained, “They got married a few years back in Miyagi, though I think they’re only legally married in Argentina. We were all at the wedding.”</p><p>This was too much information. Atsumu’s eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head, “I don’t believe you. This is impossible. Pics or it didn’t happen.”  </p><p>Kageyama took out his phone and scrolled around a bit before handing it to Atsumu. And just like Hinata had said, there they were. Iwaizumi and Oikawa in matching tuxedoes, holding hands under the cherry blossoms. They were smiling so sweetly at each other that it was hard to believe the same two men regularly cursed each other out on national television.</p><p>Then Atsumu’s gaze drifted to the side of the picture, recognizing the familiar faces of his teammates. He was slightly surprised that Oikawa would even invite Kageyama and Ushijima to his wedding. What was much more surprising, however, were the matching white baskets overflowing with pink flowers Kageyama and Ushijima were holding in the picture.</p><p>“Were you two the flower girls?” Atsumu screeched, no longer able to keep his voice down.</p><p>Ushijima nodded solemnly, as if he took his duty as flower girl at his rival’s wedding as seriously as his position as Japan’s Cannon.</p><p>“Iwaizumi said that seeing me as flower girl at their wedding would make Oikawa even happier than actually getting married. I warned Iwaizumi that perhaps he should not get married if I made Oikawa happier than he did. As the child of divorced parents, I hoped to spare their future children the same fate. Iwaizumi assured me that he would make Oikawa happy in their marriage, so I agreed.”</p><p>Atsumu’s mouth was hanging open at Ushijima’s explanation and was still hanging open when he turned towards Kageyama imploringly. “It’s not my fault,” Kageyama defended himself angrily, “Hinata tricked me. He said we would be in the wedding party together. I didn’t know I was going to be the flower girl!”</p><p>“I was the ring bearer!” Hinata said happily.</p><p>Three starters for the Japan national team, fulfilling roles usually given to little boys and little girls at their greatest rival’s wedding. Iwaizumi Hajime was a mad man for pull that off. And he must be stupidly in love with Oikawa Tohru to do something so stupid for him. Atsumu was still staring at Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s wedding pictures on Kageyama’s phone when he heard someone say behind him, “Miya, it’s your turn.”</p><p>Kageyama’s phone went flying as Atsumu jumped a good three feet into the air. Luckily, Hinata caught it before it fell on the ground but Atsumu couldn’t care less about how mad Kageyama might get at him for breaking his phone.</p><p>Atsumu now had to go sit in freezing cold ice water for fifteen minutes alone with Iwaizumi Hajime. Iwaizumi Hajime. Arm wrestling champion of the Japan national team. Breaker of clipboards. Fluent in three languages worth of insults. Crazy enough to marry Oikawa Tohru.</p><p>Osamu had been right. He should have focused on getting off the bench. </p><p> </p><p>Bonus:</p><p>Sakusa found Atsumu after his ice bath, still shivering in a corner. Though he loathed spending any more time with Miya than he had to, Atsumu really did look rather sick.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>Atsumu was staring blankly ahead like he’d seen a ghost.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Sakusa repeated, getting kind of annoyed.</p><p>Atsumu mumbled something under his breath.</p><p>“What did you say?”</p><p>Atsumu mumbled the same thing again, louder this time but still unintelligible.</p><p>“Miya I can’t understand what you’re saying.”</p><p>“I said, Omi-Omi. Iwaizumi is married to Oikawa from Team Argentina,” Atsumu nearly screamed before looking around hurriedly to make sure no one had heard him, especially not Iwaizumi.</p><p>“Oh, is that it?”</p><p>Atsumu jerked his head up so fast Sakusa was afraid he would he would pull a muscle.</p><p>“What do you mean is that it? Did you know as well?”</p><p>“I didn’t know they were married but I knew they were together.”</p><p>“What? How did you know?” Atsumu said in a disturbingly high pitch.</p><p>Sakusa looked down at Atsumu, unable to believe what he was hearing. “What do you mean how do I know. I saw them kissing once outside the locker room. You were there.”</p><p>“I thought they were doing it for the fans. The girls love it when stuff like that happens.”</p><p>“What fans? We were the only ones there, idiot.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Even since the manga revealed that Kageyama and Ushijima don't know what gravity is, I've wanted to explore the depths of their stupid. </p><p>I was trying to pigeonhole Ushijima into being part of the wedding party just to make Astumu madder but it didn't make sense for him to be a groomsman. Then I remembered flower girl Hercules Mulligan from Hamilton and realized Ushijima's potential is wasted as a groomsman. I need him scattering petals down the aisle with Kageyama while Oikawa holds back tears watching them humiliate themselves. </p><p>If you liked this, please check out "Yellow Card" which is the Team Argentina side of the story!</p><p>Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>